


A Single White Curl

by notjustmom



Series: Snippets and Doodles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: originally posted on tumblr, as a response to the Sherlock Challenge prompt of the word, 'white.'





	A Single White Curl

“John.”

“Hmmm?”

“Put down your phone and look at me.”

John sighed, but complied, as he usually did. “Yes?”

“What is this?” Sherlock was holding out one of his curls for John to examine.

“That, Sherlock, is a curl.”

“A white curl.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t have white hair.”

“It seems that you do now.”

“But -”

“And I think it’s beautiful,” John said quietly with a smile as he pulled Sherlock into a kiss.


End file.
